


Icing

by Fidget



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget/pseuds/Fidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt and Hyde have different tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

  


**50 Kinky Ways Challenge #15: Food Play**

Gackt gave something between a shudder and a groan when he felt the unexpected presence of a creamy, viscous substance across his chest.

But first, some lead-up.

For someone under five and a half feet tall, Hyde could certainly eat.

Gackt had never ceased to be amazed by it. As a man who put a considerable amount of effort (some might go so far as to call it 'masochistic') into his toned body in the form of self-denial and compulsive exercise, it was both fascinating and heart-wrenchingly unfair. Taking his companion out to dinner was well worth the cost of his enormous meal in mere entertainment value... Like a magician, Hyde could make whole steak dinners disappear, apparently into thin air; they certainly were never to be seen again in the form of a gut. Or chubby thighs. Or a second chin. Or any of the other things Gackt ran from on his treadmill, not daring to look back lest a rogue patch of cellulite should take the opportunity to cling to one butt cheek forever and ever.

Maybe Hyde had a wooden leg.

More probable still was that he was entirely hollow from the neck down.

In a way, calories ruled Gackt's life. He would have claimed his independence from them long ago if only doing so wouldn't result in his weak and pallid death, and so he kept coming back, day after day, shamefully taking what he needed.

On the other hand, having never been wronged by calories, Hyde seemed on a friendly basis with them. Gackt would stare in morbid fascination as Hyde lounged on the couch for hours, idly plucking at a guitar or simply watching television, accompanied by an enormous bag of processed snacks, or vociferously enjoyed some fried thing, or announced, "God, I would _love_ a beer right now, but all you have is that damn light crap. You're ridiculous."

No, Hyde. _You're_ ridiculous.

With these character traits so firmly established, it was both shocking and not at all shocking when Hyde decided one evening to kick things up a notch in the bedroom by smudging fingers dipped in vanilla frosting across his lover's torso.

Gackt ended his peculiar vocal reaction to this with a sort of gag. "What _is_ that?!"

Hyde froze in his position across Gackt's hips as though shocked, one hand still resting lightly on Gackt's chest, the other clutching the telltale jar of frosting. After a moment, he laughed. "What does it look like? Better yet," His eyelids fell to half-mast again and his middle finger swirled in the mess he'd just made. "What does it _feel_ like?"

"It feels sticky and kind of tepid." Gackt squirmed, bringing two hands up to protect himself against further assault.

"You won't say that when I'm licking it off your-"

"Don't put any more on me!" Gackt's voice was a whine that was only just short of a squeal. "I don't like sweet things!"

"Well, you're not the one who's going to be eating it. Unless..." Hyde smirked shamelessly. "Well, you _are_ pretty flexible, and I'd gladly sit back all by myself to see that."

Gackt was not amused.

Hyde leaned forward and rested his chin on Gackt's sternum, pouting up at him, mouth only centimetres from the smear of icing. "Come on, Gacchan. I didn't even get the chocolate kind because I know you hate chocolate."

"I hate frosting." Gackt reiterated. "It's too sweet. It's too fatty."

Hyde sat up again with a frown. "You're not going to absorb the calories through your skin. Quit being such a pussy."

"I'm not interested in having a three-way with your other true love!" Indignant, Gackt sat up and crossed his arms. This action brought their bodies into more direct contact and also brought something to Hyde's attention.

"I'd like to think you lost it because of the argument, but I know you too well."

Gackt flushed. Like it wasn't embarrassing enough to have a huge spot of grease and sugar slowly melting on his left pectoral, now he'd gone all... soft. "Well, look at this mess! The sheets are going to be ruined!"

"For chrissake, don't think about laundry right now." Hyde reached up suddenly and pushed back on his shoulders, following through with his body so they were lying back against the pillows again. The melty icing slid across Gackt's chest, leaving a glimmering streak where it traveled. Gackt cringed as it followed the curve of his body towards a certain drop on to the mattress, traveling over a nipple as it went.

" _Hyde..._ " It was definitely a squeal this time, but not of delight.

His lover took pity on him and caught the brunt of it in one cupped palm just as bedspread damage seemed imminent. Gackt sighed in relief, but the breath was sucked back in in a hiss as Hyde smudged the half-liquid goo down the center of his stomach. He was grinning impishly.

"Looks pretty suggestive when it's all melted and sticky like this," he commented. When Gackt simply continued to look martyred, all spread out before him like a sacrifice, he sighed and leaned forward, stretching himself out to lay alongside his lover instead of straddling him. His tongue laved the glossed nipple expertly with a purr of satisfaction, and Gackt tensed beneath him. He stopped for a moment to grin. "See? Not _so_ bad..." He continued cleaning up the mess left by the melted icing, fingers of his left hand swirling it around Gackt's navel.

Gackt seemed frustrated by his apparent lack of control over the situation. "Stop... don't put it in there... _Augh_... You did it anyway..."

He wriggled. Hyde wriggled back.

Scooting slightly up for a better angle, Hyde kissed him soundly and attempted (possibly simply to irritate his lover) to get as much of the lingering sweet substance into Gackt's mouth as he could manage. Gackt whined piteously, but when he didn't make any attempt to actually stop it, Hyde knew it was safe to carry on. He slid up into a sitting position again, keeping Gackt distracted with open-mouthed kisses and fingers twirling lower and lower while his other hand felt for the discarded jar. The way his lover was moving restlessly, he didn't doubt that the problem had been rectified.

No amount of distraction could have kept Gackt from noticing the application of another handful of frosting. He gasped and fought free of Hyde's diversions. " _Oh,_ " he rushed, breathless but horrified as he sat up to examine the damage. "You didn't!"

Hyde had. He grinned more evilly than ever. "I've iced you."

Gackt groaned and fell back into the pillows. "Oh, god." Even his distaste for foods so decadent couldn't keep him from realizing what was coming next.

Hyde swept up to give him another kiss. "Just let go. I promise you won't gain an ounce." With a smirk.

Gackt was already breathless, but he recognized a quip when he heard one. "I'm sure it's no good for my com _plexi-!_ "

Had Hyde had the use of his mouth, he would have said, "Shut up, already, Gacchan." But he didn't need to, anyway. Instead, he concentrated on getting all that icing he'd just smeared across his lover's sex off again. He kissed the base, mouthing the sticky substance off, and twisted his tongue to where his lips couldn't reach. The sweetness was intense, but it couldn't quite overpower the familiar taste of _Gacchan_ underneath it, which were equally as enjoyable, if for other reasons.

Far too fond of his own voice, Gackt was attempting to keep some kind of commentary. "Oh, you're... _God_ , it's so... _Ah_... Can't believe you... _Oh,_ " but then Hyde decided that maybe it would be easier to get all the frosting if he tried taking it all in one gulp, and words fell out of Gackt's brain.

The melted icing shone at the highlights like a glaze, accentuating Gackt's abs, and distracting Hyde for a moment even as he looked up through his bangs to see his lover's face. Gackt was never messy, and it was extremely satisfying to see him writhing and panting, all covered in sticky food-stuffs that he normally would not touch. Hyde chuckled.

Gackt gasped and bucked.

Struck by inspiration, Hyde pressed his lover's hips into the mattress and began to hum the most appropriate tune he could think of between periods of suction. Gackt cried out, hands flying instantly into Hyde's hair, inadvertently smudging sugar into it (though neither of them noticed until later), praising Hyde madly in a word-salad of "Oh!" "Yes!" "God!" and "Hyde!"

"Hyde, _Hyde...!_ " He quivered a moment on the edge, face contorted, before he released with a guttural sound and threw back his head. His thighs shook under Hyde's grasping hands, but the smaller man didn't release him until he had fallen limp.

He was breathing hard when Hyde crept back up the bed to look down at him with a soft smile, ceiling fixture back lighting him ethereally. Beautiful. Gackt reached up to draw the other closer into a soft, afterglow kiss, but was surprised when Hyde opened his lips and transferred a shocking quantity of his own release into his mouth. He almost choked, breaking the kiss, and Hyde laughed at him.

"What? Does it still taste like frosting?"

" _Eugh!_ " Gackt began, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in disgust as though that would help diminish the taste in the least. "Hyde! Semen is _full_ of calories!"

Hyde barely contained a giggle fit, which came out as a sort of snort and huff. "So _that's_ why you always bring a tissue when you're going to-"

" _Yes!_ That is why I bring a tissue!" Hyde had no appreciation for the good mood of afterglow at all. Not that he had any reason to. But Gackt felt a little less hostile as the smaller man nestled up to him for a brief embrace, kissing the side of his neck.

"Aw, and here I thought you just didn't like me," he wheedled.

Gackt smiled peacefully, snuggling down and trying to ignore the huge expanse of stickiness across his entire abdomen. "You're too sweet for me," he cooed, earning a groan and a light flick to the arm, though Hyde still beamed. He was too easy to flirt with, sometimes.

They sat a moment in silence, Gackt still piecing his wits back together.

"... And maybe, too fatty, too." Gackt added as a vicious afterthought.

"All right, smartass, get over here and put that mouth to good use."


End file.
